Go Slow Go Fast(You like it just as much me)
by fandomredemption1515
Summary: That's the thing about Cheryl Blossom. She never gives up control. Ever. Under any circumstance.


One thing about Cheryl Blossom. She absolutely did not give up control. Ever. Under any circumstance. And it's not as if Cheryl hadn't been kissed before, boys, girls; it didn't really matter because Cheryl absolutely loved kissing. She loved the feeling of another person pressed up against her, she loved the feeling of lips parting and tongues meeting. She loved the hair pulling. She loved the desperate little groans that escaped from a lovers mouth.

She loved the exclamations of ecstasy that you couldn't even dare to try to hold back.

 _God...Cheryl_

 _Ah-Ah... fucking Christ_

 _You're fucking killing me bombshell_

Cheryl loved kissing, she was an all out champion of kissing...but other things.

Unbeknownst to the majority of Riverdale besides a few steamy make out sessions(which may or may not have ended in a few fully clothed orgasms on her partners side) Cheryl hadn't gone any further than that. Chalk it up to control issues. Chalk it up to intimacy issues, whatever you wanted to call it. Cheryl had never been able truly let go in that aspect. Which is quite ironic given her current predicament.

Because as of a half hour ago Cheryl Blossom was currently being _pinned_ down to her bed by a certain Southside serpent. A brash, sarcastic, flirty little piece of shit that Cheryl absolutely could not stand. And yeah she had eyes so obviously she new Toni was attractive. That pink hair that no one outside of their thirteen year old My Chemical Romance phase would ever dream of donning. Her lips, always coated in a thin light pink gloss. Her jeans that brought out every single curve of her fucking body.

Cheryl had noticed Toni for sure.

So when Toni approached her for help in algebra there was just something in her that couldn't refuse. Which of course led her to this very moment:

Toni on top of her gripping her bright red hair. Mouths fighting against each other, sucking, flicking, _biting_ , and Jesus Christ was it good. All 5'2 inches of her grinding down into the red head, knee placed _just so_. Her fingers scraping desperately up her back. Cheryl was burning up, molten lava from the inside out. She could feel herself throbbing, aching, wanting more. So much more. Could feel the increasingly desperate noises building up in the back of her throat.

"Mhmm...You don't have to keep all those pretty little noises inside red. Wanna hear you."

Toni emphasized her point by licking the shell of her ear, trailing sloppy little kisses _down down down_ until she reached the underside of her jaw, sucking and running her tongue over her until she found _that spot_.

"Ah...Ahhh"

"Yeah just like that baby, just like that"

She needed to stop, Cheryl knew she needed to stop, but the way Toni was trailing her fingers up and down her bare stomach, her sweater having ridden up considerably. She couldn't fucking help herself. The way she toyed with her belly button making Cheryl's hips practically arch off the bed. God she needed to stop. Right fucking now.

"Can I take it off?" Toni said, toying with the edge of the sweater.

Cheryl nodded frantically, her mind said "stop" her body said "you're gonna lose your goddamn mind if Toni stops touching you."

Toni slid her sweater over her head, staring lustfully at Cheryl. Her deep brown eyes sweeping over her body dangerously slowly.

"What?"

"You're just gorgeous is all." Hand reaching up to tough her bra clad breast, massaging and bringing her lips down to kiss the swell of it.

"Oh god...oh my god"

It felt like toni was touching her everywhere. Her lips everywhere. Her hands everywhere. Her whole body trembling from the force of it. She was full on moaning into the side of the serpents neck, riding her knee frantically.

 _Oh god_

 _Oh god_

 _Cheryl fuck slow down before you cum all over her knee_

It was this thought and some sort of sheer hulk like willpower that forced her to stop. Because Cheryl had never before orgasmed in front of anyone and Toni was certainly not gonna be the first person she did that with. Jesus she felt like some sort of thirteen year old boy about to bust one in his jeans.

"You okay? Why'd you stop" Toni looked down at her in genuine concern.

"N-no reason I just think maybe we should get back to studying"

Toni smirked down at her with a _that's complete bullshit and you know it face_ and then leaned down to kiss her lips. Deep and slow, grinding her knee into her yet again

"T-Toni"

"If you're really uncomfortable or don't want this we can stop; but from the way you were grinding into me earlier I don't think you really want that."

Cheryl breathing was labored, her whole body flushed as she fought the urge not to grind up into her thigh. She would not give her the satisfaction.

"Stop fighting it. I know you're close, I could feel you dripping all over me. I bet you look so good when you cum."

Cheryl bucked her hips _once, twice, Three times_. She could feel her thighs quivering as Toni ground her knee into her. Cheryl was close. God Cheryl was gonna cum.

 _Cheryl was gonna cum_

"O-oooh god. Ah. Ah. Fucking hell."

"That's it baby, let go. Just let go."

Cheryl's orgasm tore through her. Panting and groaning, her whole body shaking. Trapping Toni's knee in place and jerking frantically against it. Jesus Christ this girl was gonna kill her.

"Don't look so smug"

"Can't help it, I just made you cum so fucking hard. It's a wonder your eyes didn't get stuck in the back of your head"

"Shut up" Cheryl hid her face in the crook of her arm. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her face.

"Hey" Toni said gently, moving her arm; this time staring down with an adoring smile.

"Please don't hide from me red, I'm just teasing; you know you look gorgeous as hell like all the time, but especially when you cum." Toni winked.

Cheryl pushed at her shoulders reaching for her sweater on the ground.

"Well I for one am absolutely starving, what do you say? Me, you and an endless supply of fries?"

Cheryl eyed her curiously. Just because this _thing_ has happened between them did not mean they were friends or anything.

"Don't make it a thing Bombshell. Doesn't mean we're friends"

"I guess it's the least I could do to repay you for your services" Cheryl stood up, eloquently smoothing out her skirt.

"Jesus wait to make me sound like a hooker"

"Well I don't know what you do in your spare time so..."

"Whatever blossom"


End file.
